In recent years, short distance wireless network technologies, including the Wireless Local Area Network WiFi technology based on IEEE 802.11 standards, a Bluetooth system based on IEEE 802.15, and a Femto technology orienting to indoor applications that is derived from the mobile communication system, have emerged.
With the rapid development of the wireless communication technology, there are more requirements for realizing the more suitable MAC layer solution in the wireless communication system.